


Letting You Know

by dangeroperi



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangeroperi/pseuds/dangeroperi
Summary: La definizione di desiderio di Igniz.
Relationships: Original Zero/Igniz
Kudos: 1





	Letting You Know

“Ahh!! Lord Igniz,” Ansimò Zero mentre Igniz si spingeva dentro di lui. Era chinato sulla scrivania di Igniz, singhiozzando per l'intensa sensazione. "Zero... Zero..."

Lo fece sentire molto meglio che Igniz pronunciò il suo nome durante i colpi di piacere che bruciavano nei loro corpi. "Hahaha..Z-Zero, io-" Igniz non riusciva a riprendere fiato, voleva continuare a toccare Zero dappertutto, facendogli sapere che lo ama.

Eppure il suo orgasmo continuava a essere al passo con i suoi movimenti, e presto si inclinò oltre il limite e venne, ansimando e zoppicando su Zero che finì molto prima di lui.

"Lord Igniz... è stato um, molto piacevole, ti ringrazio."

Igniz rise e fece un respiro profondo. "Non l'avrei fatto con nessun altro...Zero, ti amo così tanto..." Zero ricambiò chiaramente la sensazione ma non poté esprimere nient'altro che un sorriso. "Grazie…"

"Non ringraziarmi, amore. Volevo solo mostrarti quanto ti voglio ogni giorno. " Zero sorrise timidamente e distolse lo sguardo. Igniz si fece beffe e iniziò a pulire la scrivania.

**Author's Note:**

> No one writes for this ship >:(


End file.
